WHERE'S MY LITTLE BRO!
by Valeria Aurelia
Summary: AU! It's May 5 and Luffy's friends decide to throw him a surprise birthday party by sending him off to the "library". But what happens when Ace and Sabo come home to find Luffy gone? Well, they have a little... breakdown. (Preview to 'Hunting the Night')


**I know it's a little late and all, but this is a Happy Birthday Luffy story. And though I'm a huge Sabo fangirl, the love I have for Sabo could never outmatch the love I have for Luffy! He is my all-time favorite character and Luffy's done way too much for me, I can't just turn around and say, 'I'm done'. **

**DISCLAIMER! All the wonderful, beautiful characters belong to our beloved teacher, master, and _god_, Oda-sensei!**

**DISCLAIMER! The beautiful picture was snap-shot from another website, where it was shared from an another wonderful artist. I will never in a million years claim it as my own.**

**This is also a preview to a new story I'm going to be writing soon. I'm so excited! ****(Note: This AU story takes place in our world, but not in a real country)**

**WARNING!: You have to remember though, those of y'all who haven't read any of my other stories, I'm crazy. My stories are crazy. I make Ace and Sabo... crazy.**

* * *

Luffy sat down at his computer with a sigh. It was May 5, his birthday, and no one had seemed to remember. Suddenly, his phone made a little drumming sound. He looked at it to see he had gotten a text message from one of his friends.

**SnipeKing41 **_Meet u library?_

Luffy sighed again and texted back.

**Mugi56Wara** _2 MOR_

**SnipeKing41 **_2 DAY_

**Mugi56Wara** _WIIFM_

**SnipeKing41 **_BBQ_

Luffy smirked as he laughed.

**Mugi56Wara **_U no me well_

**SnipeKing41 **_YR_

**Mugi56Wara **_W8_

**SnipeKing41 **_Wht?_

**Mugi56Wara **_BB_

Luffy quickly threw his phone on his bed, pulled up his science essay on his computer, and turned towards the door. His big brother, Sabo, then opened it slightly.

"How's that essay going?" He asked.

"Pretty good?" Luffy said.

Sabo narrowed his eyes, but asked nothing of it. "Okay...? Ace and I are going to the hardware store to get some supplies for the broken... everything. So I was just coming back here to let you know. So~... don't leave or anything, got it?"

"Yeah, of course! You know I would never do that!" Luffy reassured him.

Sabo smiled. "Yeah, I know! I was just making sure!"

Sabo started to leave, but was stopped as Luffy asked, "Hey, Sabo? About how long will you be gone?"

"Hmm... About a few hours. Ace _does_ get pretty excited around the torches."

"Oh ho! You know me!" Ace could be heard from across their apartment.

"Yes I do!" Sabo called back as he started to walk towards him. "And a little _too_ much, if you ask me..."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Ace snapped.

"I don't want to say, ya idiot."

"Teme!" Ace cursed as Luffy heard them slam the door.

Luffy laughed as he got up and sat on his bed, grabbing his phone.

**Mugi56Wara **_KK __1 BK_

**SnipeKing41 **_3_

**Mugi56Wara** _I H8 U_

**SnipeKing41** _KEWL, See u soon_

**Mugi56Wara **_BAY_

Luffy then pushed his phone into his pocket and headed down his apartment's little hallway. He passed by the kitchen and grabbed a large chocolate chip cookie off of the counter. He ate it as he pulled on his red leather jacket and dragged his yellow bike out the door. He then walked out the building, hopped on his bike, and sped down the hill as he finished his surprisingly delicious cookie.

He rode his bike all the way to the library. After parking his bike and walking up the steps of his town's impressive library, he quietly opened the large doors and searched for his friend.

"Luffy!" He heard from behind him.

Luffy turned around to see the familiar face of his dear friend, Usopp. "Usopp! Aren't you supposed to be inside already?"

Usopp ran up to him and pulled him away from the large double doors. "That doesn't matter right now, man!"

"It doesn't?"

"Nah, man! What _does _matter is the awesome, _new_ library they built _all_ the way _downtown~_!" Usopp exclaimed with much enthusiasm.

"Wait, why do we need all the way downtown when we're right here? I need to get home soon! I can't imagine what my brothers would think if they saw me gone when they got ho-" Luffy started.

"Don't worry about your brothers Luffy! We're going to go an adventure!" Usopp interrupted.

Luffy perked up. "An adventure?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, you know me very well, Usopp!" Luffy laughed as Usopp lead him and his yellow bike down the road

* * *

A large, black truck with orange flames painted on the front pulled into a parking space. Coming from inside, loud music blared out.

"Turn it off, already!" Sabo screamed from inside as he jumped out from the passenger's seat.

His brother, Ace, stepped out of his large vehicle as he just laughed at him. "Oh, Sabo. I can't help but have pity on your stupid, little, innocent soul. It must hurt, huh?"

"I don't even know what that means!" Sabo snapped as he grabbed two bags of charcoal in each arm from the trunk.

"Exactly!" Ace smiled as he grabbed three bags from the back seat.

"Ace?" Sabo started.

"Yep?" Ace chirped.

"Weren't we supposed to get supplies to fix that huge hole in the wall of your bedroom that's literally the size of a dinner plate?" Sabo asked.

"Oh, damn it!" Ace cursed. "Oh well! We can go back tomorrow!"

"But we already made plans for tomorrow, Ace."

"Shit! Okay, I'll just make Luffy go get them."

"You're kidding, right?"

"What? Luffy's... dependable."

"Sort of." Sabo replied as they pushed themselves up the stairs.

"Ooh~! Sabo~! Luffy's gonna love~ these torches I got! They release _blue_ flames!"

"Don't _all_ welding torches release blue fla- Hey, wait a second, Ace! Repeat that last statement and just think about how weird it was!" Sabo pointed out.

They finally arrived at their door, but as Ace shuffled to get his keys out, Sabo said, "Hey, Ace?"

"Just a minute, Sabo. I need to concentrate. I have like a thousand keys that I don't really remember what to. Sometimes, I feel like I got them just to have them. What the- I just saw that key a second ago! This is _insane_! Moment of _crisis_ right here, right now!" Ace exclaimed.

"Ace! The door's open!" Sabo interrupted.

"Oh, _seriously_! You could have told me that before! My head was _literally_ about to explode! I was about to _die_ and you said _nothing_! You know what, I bet you everything I own, that when I die, you won't be there! And then you'll regret it for the rest of your life and you'll go to my grave and say, 'Ace... I'm _sorry_! I tried! But you know what? Luffy's okay!'" Ace snapped, but Sabo didn't listen to his brother and just ran inside.

"Luffy?" Sabo called. He waited for a while, but no one answered.

Ace walked in and put his things down. "Bro! It's us! Why'd ya leave the door open, man?" But no one responded.

Sabo's charcoal bags suddenly dropped with a large 'thud' as he gasped a horrified gasp. "Ace, check everywhere! Find Luffy!" He ordered as he ran down the hall.

"A-Aa!" Ace replied, not daring to ask questions, for he understood what Sabo was thinking at the moment. The brothers checked everywhere. Sabo checked their rooms and the bathroom down the hall. And Ace check in the living room, kitchen, and dining room.

Sabo then opened the door to Luffy's room and found it with the bed tousled, his computer still open, his phone gone, and his leather sandals were also(not surprisingly, though) gone...! "Ace!"

"Yeah?" Ace called.

"He's... gone...!" Sabo chocked.

* * *

"Usopp?" Luffy asked finally.

"Yeah?" Usopp replied as he checked his phone.

"Where... in the _hell_ are we _really_ going, man?" Luffy asked, quite irritated now as they sat at a bench in a beautiful park.

"W-We're going to the library! Didn't I tell you that?" Usopp answered, but even _Luffy_ could hear the fear in his voice as he checked his phone again.

"Oh _really_?" Luffy said.

"Yeah!"

Luffy looked around and moved a hand out to the park as he said, "Since when was a _library_ in a _park_?"

"Since..." Usopp checked his phone once more. "Tuesday?"

"Since Tues- What kind of answer is that!" Luffy snapped.

"You asked when the library was made, so I answered!" Usopp exclaimed.

They sat in silence for a minute or two, until Luffy said, "I _hate_ Tuesdays..."

* * *

Ace and Sabo sat in their crumby kitchen eating chocolate chip cookies as tears streamed down from their red, swollen eyes. "Luffy would have loved these cookies...!"

"Yeah... That's why I made them!" Sabo sobbed.

"You _made_ these, dude?" Ace gasped.

"Yeah!" Sabo replied.

Ace and Sabo stared into their awfully distorted eyes with disbelief. "Their delicious!"

"Thanks, bro!"

"No problemo, bro!"

They then sat in silence for a while. Eating their... crumby cookies in their crumby kitchen(get it, crumby:D! Okay, sorry, that was a _really_ stupid joke. I apologize...). Suddenly, Ace threw his cookie to the ground and slammed his foot on the counter as he screamed, "I can't take this anymore!"

"My cookies?" Sabo asked.

"No, man!" Ace snapped. "Your cookie was awesome!"

"Oh, okay... Go on." Sabo quietly apologized.

"We can't just sit around like idiots as our beloved baby brother is being tortured by Oda-Knows-Who!" Ace roared triumphantly. "We are his big _brothers_! And it is our job and duty to protect him, even if it _kills_ us!"

"Enough with the dying speech, Ace!" Sabo cried some more. "Yo makin' me sad!"

"And if I know anything about our little bro," Ace's eyes narrowed. "He hast to be... _there_!"

"Where?" Sabo asked.

* * *

"WE'RE HERE~!" Ace screamed as they both stood on top of 'Christ the Redeemer' in Rio and the "camera" spun around them.

"Sweet Oda! How in the world did we get here, Ace!" Sabo exclaimed as he waved his arms about, feeling like he was going to fall off.

"Hey!" They heard some people down below call out. "How'd you get up there!"

"I actually have _no idea_!" Sabo called down.

"Aw~! Don't be like that, Sabo!" Ace said as he looped his arm around his brother's neck.

"Be like what?"

"We got here because of our _imagination_!" Ace moved his hand in front of Sabo's face, making a little rainbow sprout from his hand.

"Now _that_ was weird."

Ace let go of his brother and looked around. "Wonderful view, isn't it?"

"Ace, I'm not focusing on the view right now. I'm focusing on the fact that Luffy just got _kidnapped_ and we're standing on top of 'Christ the Redeemer' in _Brazil_!" Sabo snapped.

"Hold on, Sabo." Ace said.

"Wait is it this ti-"

"Say that last part again."

"We're standing on 'Christ the Redeemer'?"

"No, no. The other part."

"Luffy's missing?"

"No!" Ace scolded at Sabo. "The part where we're in Brazil!"

"Now why in the world would that-... Oh~!" Sabo's eyes squinted as he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah~!" Ace smiled and nodded as well with squinted eyes.

* * *

"Can I open my eyes now?" Luffy asked as Usopp led him along a pathway in the park.

"No, not yet." Usopp answered as he crept closer to Luffy's friends sitting at a table.

"Now~?" Luffy asked.

"Okay~... Now!" Usopp exclaimed.

And Luffy looked at his friends screaming in joy and at their surprise birthday party. "A party?"

"Yep!" Zoro said.

Luffy looked around at the little park table with assorted goodies and party... stuff... And said, "You guys remembered?"

"Of course we did!" Nami exclaimed as she laughed a little. "How could we forget our best friend's birthday?"

"_I'm_ not your best friend?" Usopp asked quietly to Nami.

But she just narrowed her eyes at him and said a blunt, "No."

"Oh, you guys!" Luffy exclaimed as he pulled them into a large bear hug. "You're all so nice! Thank you! I've never celebrated my birthday like _this_!"

All of his friends then pulled away from him, confused. "Then," Usopp started. "How _did_ you celebrate your birthday?"

* * *

"So you're telling me, that you suddenly magically appeared on 'Christ the Redeemer', to find me and tell you where Luffy is?" Dadan tried to clarify. The two brothers sat in front of her on hard cushions in her small hut.

"Yes." Sabo said bluntly, like it was a completely normal situation, though he had just been screaming his head off about how weird it was just a minute ago.

"And you expect me to _believe_ that idiotic story?" Dadan asked.

Sabo and Ace looked each other, then looked back at Dadan. "Yeah, pretty much." Ace answered.

Dadan squinted her eyes at them and just stared for several minutes or so. "Okay, I believe you."

Ace and Sabo fist-bumped with extremely neutral faces.

"But I'm not really sorry to say that I haven't seen Luffy in 10 years. And the same _did_ go for you two, and I wish the silence hadn't stopped."

"Thank you for your time, old man," Ace put out his hand for a handshake.

"I'm a woman!"

Ace and Sabo narrowed their eyes at her and stayed there for quite some time before Sabo said, "So you are..."

* * *

Luffy and his friends all were partying around their table. "Oh my Oda, you guys!" Luffy exclaimed. "This is the best party I've ever been to!"

"Thanks!" Usopp said. "Robin and I designed the table cloth and other assorted accessories."

"I have no idea what that meant!" Luffy exclaimed.

"And _I_ made the cake, _of course_!" Sanji bragged.

"And _that's_ why I'm not having any," Zoro explained.

"Why you sick son of a-" Sanji cursed.

"Not at a _party_ you two!" Nami ordered.

"Hey, Luffy," Robin asked. "How did your brothers allow you to do this so easily? I know how touchy they are about letting you go places alone."

Luffy suddenly spit out all of his cake, making everyone jumped up. "Luffy! What just happened?"

"My brothers!" Luffy exclaimed.

* * *

_"Caw!" "Caw!" _

"Birds are so _annoying_!"

"Right?"

"Like, all they ever do is poop on your head!"

..."Ace?"

"Yeah, Sabo?"

..."Did that bird just poop on your head?"

..."At least I have my hat on."

"UGH! THAT'S _SICK_!"

All of the sudden, Sabo's phone started to ring, which made Ace exclaim, "We have bars here!?"

They started to shuffle around trying to get the phone before it stopped ringing. "It's Luffy!" Sabo screamed with joy and little tears in his eyes. He then picked up and said, "For the love of Oda, Luffy! Are you okay! Where are you! Who captured you! Just tell us and we'll come and kick that bastard's sorry ass!"

_"Woah, woah! Sabo! It's okay! I didn't get captured!" _Luffy laughed in the phone.

"Y-You didn't? Then... what happened?" Sabo asked.

_"My friends threw me a surprise birthday party! I'm at the park right now. Are you at home?" _Luffy asked.

But Sabo didn't answer as he slowly put down the phone. "Ace?"

"Yeah, Sabo?" Ace called as he slashed through the jungle they had ventured into. "Where did they take him?"

"A-"

"Did they bring him to a secret hideout in the Amazons?"

"He's-"

"Did they bury him alive?"

"No, it's not-"

"How much do they want us to pay?"

"Ace, he's f-"

"Because whatever it is, I'll pay i-"

"ACE! HE LEFT ON HIS OWN!"

Ace turned around, eyes wide. "What did you say?"

"Luffy's friends threw him a surprise birthday party, you imbecile! He was never kidnapped! He's just _stupid_!"

Ace turned around all the way and sighed. He then said, "Sabo... We're in _Brazil_!"

* * *

**Phew! That was long! It took such a long time to write this, what with school and everything. Especially next week is the last week of school! Yes! I'm going to be doing major writing periods over the summer, like a chapter almost everyday! I might even make longer chapters. I don't know, I'll see what I feel like doing. **

**Well, I hope y'all enjoyed this one! I sure did! And so sorry for those of you who don't like OOC's. It's kinda my thing...**

**VALETE!**


End file.
